Halloween is Alive!
by Jlyman
Summary: Jared and Emily make OooAaa history, by bringing their spookiest holiday to the land: Halloween! You better be ready, readers... because this is going to be scary and funny! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!
1. Jack-O-Lantern

**Hello, everyone. Welcome to my Halloween special of Adventure Time. In this story, we will learn how Halloween was born in Ooo. **

**Read or Die. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Halloween... is born!**

**Chapter 1: Jack-O-lantern**

**Normal P.O.V**

**Date: October 28**

**Location: Tree Fort **

It was a cold, windy evening for the Land of OooAaa. Everyone was at their respective places, you know.. doing things. There was nothing going on today. But, little did they know, history will be made today.

Our heroes, Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake, Jared, and Emily, were doing the usually today, in their Tree Fort. Finn and Fionna were playing video games on BMO. Jake and Cake were taking cat naps on the couch.

Jared and Emily... were doing something different. The siblings were carving out faces on pumpkins. The humans started to notice this.

"What are you guys doing?", Finn answered.

"Making Jack-O-Lanterns", Emily replied, while she and her brother were putting torches in the pumpkins, lighting them up. The humans were confused by this. They've both never heard the word 'Jack-O-Lantern' ,before.

The siblings then put their Jack-O-Lanterns down on the edge of the window. "Yep. It's that time of year, again.", Jared said.

"What is?", Fionna asked.

"Halloween", the siblings replied.

"What's Halloween?", the humans asked, again.

Jared sighed and turn around, towards the humans. "You guys, and everyone else in this world, need to learn a lot about our world, especially Halloween.", he said.

"What are you guys talking about?", Jake asked, while he and Cake were waking up from their slumber.

"Yah, what gives? We were trying to sleep, here!", Cake said.

"Sorry, Cake. Jared and Emily were talking about something new, called Halloween.", Fionna replied.

"Halloween?", Jake and Cake both asked, confused.

"Yes", Emily answered, "Halloween is like a spooky holiday. During the day, you get to dress up into scary costumes, like ghosts, mummies, werwolf's, monsters, ghouls,witches skeletons, spiders, zombies,-"

"And vampires?", two familiar voices said. Jared already knew who were they.

"Alright, Marcy and Marshall. Show your selfs. And yes, vampires too.", Jared said. Out of nowhere, Marceline and Marshall Lee came out, from the walls.

"Anyway, during Halloween night, kids in all ages go out and trick-or-treat. Trick-or-treating is um... well, it's like getting candy from other houses.", Emily continued.

"You mean, like getting candy from a baby?", Marshall corrected her,... I think.

_You got to be kidding me, _Jared thought.

Emily smacked herself in the head and said, "I really don't know, what it's really all about. It's just the main thing kids do, every Halloween night."

"I still don't understand, why does Halloween have to be so spooky?", Finn said.

"Well, the information we told you, isn't the scary part.", Jared replied, "What people also do on Halloween is, telling scary stories, Halloween parties, being scared at, etc."

"Hmm, Halloween seems like fun.", Fionna commented.

"I wish we could have that holiday here.", Finn said.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Jared's head. "Finn, I think your wish might come true.", he said.

"What? Really!?", Finn replied.

"Yah! How about, we all tell all of our friends about Halloween and we could plan a party at the Candy Kingdom. Everyone's invited!", Jared shouted out.

"Jared, for the first time in my life, I totally respected you.", Marcy commented.

"This is gonna be awesome!", Emily shouted, cheerfully.

"Yah, Emily. We'll make OooAaa history!", Jared replied.

"But how are we gonna do this? We don't know how many days, until Halloween.", Jake questioned.

"But we do. Once a year, Halloween is on every October 31. And it looks like we only have 3 days to make things perfect.", Emily answered, pointing towards the calendar at the other side of the living room.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get to it!", Finn said.

And so, the siblings, the humans, the talking animals, and the vampires went out and told all of their friends about the soon-to-become-holiday in OooAaa. Through the next two days, they will prepare the first, and best, Halloween party ever!

Halloween... is born!

* * *

**So, what do you think guys? How do you like this spooky story, so far? Well, there isn't anything scary, yet? But you soon will be scared, in "Halloween is Born"!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. Slender Man

**Three days have past, and Halloween is arrived. And someone is gonna wear a special, favorite-fan costume today. This is gonna be spooktacular! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Slender Man**

**3 Days Later... **

Halloween has arrived to this land and the party was about to begin. But before our heroes could come, they needed to... dress up.

"Come on, Jared! We need to get going! We're gonna be late!", Emily shouted at her brother, who was dressing up in the bathroom.

"Almost done", Jared replied, on the other side.

A few minutes later, Jared came out of the bathroom, with his costume on.

"Hey guys, are you almost- AAAHH!", the four original heroes screamed, from seeing their scary costumes on.

"No. It's okay. It's just us.", Jared said, revealing his face from his costume.

"What a relief. For a second there, I thought you two look like someone else.", Jake sighed in relief.

"What are you two, dressed as?", Finn asked.

(A/N: Okay, scary game fans, especially you, PewDiePie. For Jared's costume, what's tall, skinny, wears a business suit, has no face, has the power to teleport, and has tentacles from its back? And for Emily's costume, what's short, wears a green hoodie, and has a scary mask for its face? I think you guys and gals know, what game I'm talking about.)

"I'm dressed as the SlenderMan and my sister, here, is dress as my servant.", Jared answered.

(A/N: Yep, Slender: The Arrival)

"The what?", the four original heroes said, confused.

"You guys and gals never heard of the SlenderMan before?", Emily said.

"Of course we don't. You two are from another world, remember?", Fionna said.

"Oh yah", Emily replied.

"Well, the SlenderMan usually stalks deep into the woods. But he sometimes stalks in someone's house. Maybe ours, one day!", Jared explained.

"No way.", Finn said.

"Yes way, he did. And the only way to survive his wrath is don't look at him. Because if you do, you'll never be heard from again."

"Whoa", the rest of the gang said, amazed.

"Yah, but you don't need to worry. The SlenderMan's not real. He's really a scary video game character.", Emily said.

"What's the game called?", Cake asked.

"Slender: The Eight Pages. There's also a sequel to the game, called Slender: The Arrival.", the siblings both said.

But suddenly, Finn quickly remember their thing tonight. "Wait a second. Why are we all standing here, chatting about this. We got a party to go to!", he shouted.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot!", Jared said, while putting his Slender mask back on.

And so, the six of them went outside and ran to the candy kingdom. But right before Emily could, she silently walked up to BMA and BMO and whispered, "Can you two make both Slender games, while we're gone?"

"Sure", both video game consoles replied. And off Emily went.

* * *

**This chapter is a tribute to all Slender fans, even PewDiePie. Just to let know, in my holiday stories, except Christmas, it will be short-multiple chapters. **

**Also, Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake are wearing costumes, too. Finn and Jake's costumes are the same ones from the Adventure Time episode, "The Creeps". Fionna and Cake's costumes are similar to Finn and Jake's. But the girl's suits are white, instead of black. **

**Thanks, for- **

**'screen turns black. suddenly static appears, showing the slenderman's face. the screen turns black again.'**


	3. Thriller!

**The party has arrived, my friends. A legendary song will be reborn in this chapter. Here we go.**

**P.S. The candy people are wearing the same costumes, from the time when Susan Strong and the hyoomans try to 'invade' the Candy Kingdom.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Thriller!**

**Date: October 31**

**Location: Candy Kingdom **

Everyone was having some fun at the first annual Halloween party. Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball were pretty impressed at the sibling's idea. The candy people were wearing all different kind of costumes.

The siblings and the four original heroes had arrived to the party. Their friends could easily recognize what Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake were wearing, but not the siblings costumes. Actually, some people didn't know they were really Jared or Emily!

"Guys, gals, you came.", the candy royals both greeted the heroes. The royals and the vampires were at the snack bar.

"Nice costumes, people", PG commented.

"Why thank you, Gumball", Fionna replied.

"So what are you suppose to be, Jared? A business man, with no face?", Marceline teased him. Marshall Lee chuckled a little.

"Well, if you put it that way, yes", Jared said, showing his face to the others. You see readers, sometimes Jared, or Emily, doesn't really know that someone is teasing him.

Both vampires were a little shocked, of Jared's reply. "Huh?", they both said, questioned.

"But it's not just any business man, with no face. Check this out!", Jared smirked. He put his mask back on and used some pressure on him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, long tentacles started to grow out of his back. His feet change into tentacles, too.

"Whoa...!", everyone said, amazed.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF THE SLENDERMAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Jared faked laugh, in an evil sinister voice. All of his friends screamed in horror, even his sister.

"Now, that's scary!", Jake said, who almost screamed.

"Jared, when did you learn to do that!?", his sister asked.

"Yesterday. It worked pretty good, on first try.", Jared answered.

"Cool", Finn said.

"Yah", Jared replied.

There was silence for several minutes, until Marshall Lee said, "You know what, how about a song. Maybe, that will fill the Halloween spirit in all of us."

"Good idea, but it's gotta be related to this holiday.", Marcy replied.

"We know one.", the siblings answered.

"You do?", the vampires both said.

"Yah. You guys and gals have heard a lot of my songs before. But you never heard a scary one, from our planet.", Jared said.

He and Emily went up on the stage. The band, who was playing tonight, didn't mind the siblings to come up on the stage anymore. But, not this time. They almost got scared by their costumes. But the siblings quickly showed their real faces, and the band calm down.

The siblings both grabbed microphones from the stage, and began to speak. "Hello, everyone", they both said through the microphone.

The people turn to the stage, only to be shocked by their costumes. But it was a good thing Jared and Emily were still showing their real faces, so the candy people wouldn't be scared and explode.

(A/N: Remember the first ever episode of Adventure Time, "Slumber Party Panic"?)

"You all had some scary moments in your lifetime, right? Well, on this night it might be your scariest moment yet. Everyone, on the dance floor!", as told, the candy people, including their friends, went on the dance floor.

Jared went off the stage and went in front of everyone. "Follow my lead.", he said. Everyone nodded. "Emily, hit it!", he said, putting his mask back on.

"You got it, Jared!", Emily replied, putting her mask back on, too. She made a call sign to the band and began to play the music. Suddenly, the ground began to shook, slightly. It then stopped.

Suddenly, a hand came out from the ground, right in front of everyone. The undead slowly came out from the floor, while groaning.

The candy people began to shiver. "No, it's okay. They're friendlies.", Jared said.

"How, can you tell?", PB asked.

"Sometimes, the undead has a time to party, even this kind.", Marceline replied.

The undead joined the people on the dance floor and Emily began to sing our spooky legend:

(A/N: The dancing will be the same, as the video.)

It's close to _mid_night,

and something evil's lurking in the dark..

Under the _moon_light,

you see a sight that almost stops your heart..

You try to _scream_,

but terror takes the sound before you make it.

You start to _freeze_,

as horror looks you right between your eyes.

You're paralyzed!

Cause this is THRILLER!

THRILLER NIGHT!

And no one's gonna save you

from the beast, about to strike.

You know it's THRILLER!

THRILLER NIGHT!

You're fighting for your life,

inside a killer, thriller tonight...!

You hear the door slam,

and realize there is nowhere left to run..

You feel the _cold _hold,

and wonder if you'll ever see the sun..

You close your _eyes_,

and hope this is just imagination... ,girl!

But all the _while_,

you hear a creature creeping up behind.

Your out of time!

Cause this is THRILLER!

THRILLER NIGHT!

There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl!

THRILLER!

Woo-hoo!

THRILLER NIGHT!

You're fighting for your life,

inside a killer, thriller tonight...

Night creatures call up,

and the dead start to walk in their masquerade.

There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time.

(They're open wide...)

This is the end of your life...!

They're out to _get_ you,

there's demons closing in on every side..

They will _possess_ you,

unless you change that number, of your dial..

Now is the _time_,

for you and I to cuddle close together.

Yeah.

All through the _night_,

I'll save you from the terror on the screen.

I'll make you see..!

That this is THRILLER!

THRILLER NIGHT!

Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost who ever _dare_ try!

THRILLER!

Woo-hoo!

THRILLER NIGHT!

So let me hold you tight and share a

killer, diller, chiller, thriller, here tonight...!

Girl, this is THRILLER!

THRILLER NIGHT!

Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost who ever _dare_ try!

THRILLER!

Woo-hoo!

THRILLER NIGHT!

So let me hold you tight

and share a killer, thriller.

Woo!

After Emily finish singing, she started a horrifying speech. The music was still going and people and zombies were still dancing, however:

"Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood, to terrorize y'awls neighborhood. And whosoever shall be found, without the soul for getting down. Must stand and face the hounds of hell, and rot inside a corpse's shell."

Thriller.. Thriller..

Thriller..

"The foulest stench is in the air, the funk of forty thousand years. And grizzly ghouls, from every tomb, are closing in to seal your doom. And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can resist the evil of the **thriller**."

The music and the dancing stop. Suddenly, out of nowhere, bats begin to fly into the windows and through the front door, while the siblings and the vampires say, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As soon the laughter stopped, the bats were gone. All the candy people went back to their original... stuff, shivering from the scene they saw. The zombies dig themselves back to their graves. Emily jumped off the stage and ran towards her brother.

"Emily, that was awesome!", Jared shouted.

Emily kissed him on the cheek, which made Jared blush, and said, "Awesome? That was radical!"

"Oh yah! Force that enthusiasm, right Jake!?", Finn asked. His brother didn't respond. He just stood there, with a shocking face on. "Jake?" Finn snapped his fingers in front of Jake's face, to get his attention. It didn't worked.

"I think Jake face freeze with fright.", PB said.

"Same with Cake.", PG said, looking at her face.

"I think they both seen enough scares for this year. We should go home carry them.", Fionna replied.

The humans pick up their brother, or sister, and carried them out the front door. While the siblings were following their friends, the candy royals called said, "Hey, guys!"

The siblings turned around and said, "Yah?"

"Again, this was a great idea to create this new holiday.", PB said.

"I think you two made history.", PG added.

The siblings look at each other for a second, and look back at the royals. "We already did.", they both said.

And so, the humans and the siblings went back home. And they all had a fun night playing Slender: The Eight Pages and Slender: The Arrival.

Happy Halloween, everyone.

**The End**

* * *

**And that, my friends, concludes my first Halloween story. I could make more Halloween stories, but I think I'll only make one Halloween story each year. **

**This story is dedicated to Michael Jackson. Your song, "Thriller", will always be a symbol to this very special holiday. RIP, King of Pop.**

**Again, Happy Halloween everyone!**

**Peace XD**


End file.
